


Lucettes's Happily Ever After

by DarkZelda



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Maybe/maybe not pregnant Lucette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkZelda/pseuds/DarkZelda
Summary: Lucette and Waltz finally get their good ending, surely nothing can surprise them now... Fate has other ideas, possibly good, possibly bad.





	1. The Coronation

I was walking towards the ballroom where the whole of Angielle would be celebrating my coronation to become their new queen. Whilst walking down the corridors I started thinking about the man next to me, holding my hand supporting. Waltz Cresswell was a powerful witch second only to the Tenebrarum bearer (who is also me) and just so happens to be the love of my life. 

“Lucette are you alright? You seem to be strangely quiet and have been for quite some time now” I sighed. “I’m fine Waltz, I’m just nervous about seeing the entire town here tonight, I’ve not long started repairing my relationship with everyone and so I’m scared that not everyone would want me to become their queen. Also what if, when I am queen, I get corrupted like my mother and I start the fairytale curse all over again and potentially start another great war?!”

Waltz pulled me into a tight hug, almost crushing my ribs, but I didn’t want him to ever let go of me. He whispered into my ear. “You will never be like your mother, Hildr was filled with so much hate that even though she had a daughter who loved her, all she did was try to turn her daughter into an obedient weapon. You will never be like her because you have experienced just as much pain as Hildr did but you never became corrupted. You know that you will always have people that cherish and love you. They would stand by you through thick and thin always making sure that you know you are loved.”

Waltz then pulled away from me only to bring his lips to mine in a loving kiss that lasted until we both needed to breathe “We should get to the celebration, people will be wondering where we are by now.” We arrive at the ballroom and I take a deep breath before opening the doors that lead to my coronation. Waltz takes my hand and leads me towards the stage at the end of the room where I address the entire crowd.

“Thank you all for making it to my coronation; it fills me with vast amounts of joy to see you all here despite everything my mother put you all through and what I would have done if I had continued to follow in my mother’s footsteps. I promise that I will try my absolute hardest to be a kind and fair ruler, although I know that I can never match up to my late father, King Genero, I can try to be a ruler like him at the very least.”

I pause before continuing, “I would like for you all to know that I only learnt how to be good because of my friends and family at the Marchen, including a wonderful fairy name Parfait who gave her life to stopping Hildr and would always do what she could to help everyone.” I pause to have a minutes silence to mourn Parfait. “I just want to thank you all again and I hope that you all enjoy the celebration.”  
I smile before walking off the stage towards Waltz and Delora, “that was a beautiful speech princess you touched a lot of hearts with your sincerity.” The three of us walk over to the buffet table and begin to eat some of the food that the royal chefs prepared for the celebration. “This food is delicious, although I think I would still prefer a candied apple that I bought for us all those months ago,” Waltz smiled at the memory and I just had to smile with him, That was the first time I had ever had a candied apple and it had quickly become my favourite treat.

“I will never get used to you smiling, princess” I just shake my head saying,” Must you always be so patronising Delora?” “I have to, who else would dare talk like this towards the ice princess?” We continue to talk for a couple of minutes before Delora leaves to go and talk to Rod.“What would you like to now princess?” “Why don’t we go and talk to Karma? We haven’t seen him for weeks now and I’m sure he has missed his bag carrier.” Waltz laughs and shakes his head before we look for Karma, I spot him by the entrance to the courtyard so I grab Waltz’s hand and drag him through the crowd until we reach Karma.

“Good evening Lucette, are you enjoying your coronation celebration?” Yes, it’s nice to be able to be comfortable around the entire town for once” “I understand; it is nice to finally go out in public in my male clothing rather than my female disguise.” Suddenly I hear my name being called so I look around and see Delora walking towards us, “Princess it’s time for the coronation to begin now. Please go to the stage.” I nod at Delora and give Waltz a peck on the lips before doing as Delora asked.

I kneel down before the crowd with the crown being held over my head. “I solemnly swear to protect and cherish its people until the day the crown goes to a new successor. I promise to keep the peace between both chaos and order until the day I breathe my last.” As soon as I finish my vow the crown is placed on my head and I officially become the queen of Angielle.

I walked of the stage straight towards Waltz who immediately pulled me into a hug before we said our goodbyes to all the guests, after all the guests left Waltz and I headed off to our bed chambers to retire for the night. We both got changed into our night clothes and settled into bed before sleeping for the rest of the night, secretly hoping to see each other in their dreams.


	2. A Talk with the Ex Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucette and Ophelia have a little talk.

Lucette awoke and found herself looking at a wall of some sorts, it didn’t take her long to realise that the wall was actually her husband’s muscular chest. Lucette blushed slightly and curled further into Waltz wishing (but not believing that for once) the maid that usually dresses her will allow her to sleep in and enjoy this moment.

 

Of course her wish didn’t come true as both she and Waltz were disrupted by the maid. “Your majesties, may I enter? I must dress queen Lucette as she has been requested to be at the throne room before you both leave for town”. I sigh, all good moments must come to an end “please allow us some time for Waltz to dress so that he may proceed to the dining room” “of course your majesty, I will come back in ten minutes”.

 

As I hear her footsteps fade away down the hallway I turn to face Waltz again “Waltz my love it is time to wake you have ten minutes to get dressed before my maid comes back to dress me”, I hear him groan as he shifts away from me to rise up out of our bed.

 

“It’s moments like this one that make me even more excited for our honeymoon”. With that he begins to wash, dress and then gifts Lucette a sweet kiss on the cheek before leaving their bed chamber just as my maid returned.

 

When I arrive at the throne room, I find Ophelia waiting for me. “Good morning Lucette, I hope you slept well. I wanting to speak with you before you and Waltz leave for your honeymoon”. “Of course Ophelia, what did you want to know”? “First I was wondering how long you and Waltz were planning on staying away”?

 

I struggle to answer this as both Waltz and I haven’t yet decided. “I would need to send you a letter stating this as we haven’t decided on how long we will be gone for”. “Very well, also who have you picked to be act as ruler whilst you are gone”? “I had decided on you Ophelia, I feel like you would be the best choice whilst we are gone as you are very trustworthy and I feel like if needed you can make the best decisions in a challenging moment”. “I would be delighted Lucette thank you. By the way, where is it that you and Waltz are actually going for your honeymoon?

 

“We were planning on going to a place that we both resided in whilst we were both cursed, it is a cozy little place and it became a second home of sorts whilst I stayed there and was Waltz’s only home until now. It’s called the Marchen”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading this chapter. It makes me really happy seeing that loads of people read and seem to enjoy my story so far:). As always, Please leave some feedback so that I can improve and make this story even more enjoyable. Also I've been thinking about doing a maze runner newtmas fanfiction but I don't have many ideas for it, if you have any suggestions then please let me know. see you next chapter!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading the first chapter of my first story. I hope you all enjoyed it and continue reading future chapters, I don't have a regular update schedule so I will Just update after I have finished writing a chapter. I promise never to abandon this story as I hate it when authors do that and i'm sure you all hate it as well. I hope some of you could give me some good and bad critique as it is my first story and would love to improve with at least some of you helping me.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Cinderella Phenomenon or any of the characters apart from Elizabeth Cresswell and Aaren Cresswell.


End file.
